


Открытие

by ALINRAN, fandom_Omegaverse_2019



Series: Драбблы от G до PG-13 [21]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 10:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19851016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALINRAN/pseuds/ALINRAN, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom_Omegaverse_2019





	Открытие

Огромный конференц-зал был заполнен серьезными людьми сплошь в очках и дорогих костюмах. На сцене стоял высокий статный мужчина. Возле него парила голограмма. 

— Господа, проведя ряд экспериментов и закончив наше десятилетнее исследование, — он обернулся к голограмме, и плавающие в невесомости люди задвигались. Альфа-голограмма зарычал и направился к омеге, и жертва вся сжалась и начала поскуливать, — мы пришли к выводу, что циклы повышенной возбудимости и агрессии у альф есть не что иное, как аналог эструса. Мы именовали его «гон». 

Он обернулся к голограммам и стал наблюдать, как голографический альфа набросился на омегу и начал совершать половой акт. Завеса над главной тайной мироздания и ее творения была приоткрыта.


End file.
